Bourbon and Chocolate
by Akira-sun
Summary: Alby was always there to pick up the pieces after Newt's newest boyfriend broke things off.


When everything was going well with Newt and his newest fling, Newt looked like he could positively fly with happiness. Alby was always happy for him when he brought someone over to be introduced but he knew that the break-up routine wasn't too far in the future. Newt deserved better than the losers he somehow managed to find. They used him as a re-bound guy, an in-between guy during an off period with their 'real' relationship, or just plain arm candy during the holidays. Alby wished he could shake sense into Newt but every time he attempted that conversation, Newt just avoided him for months on end. So, after a while, Alby just gave up trying to have the conversations and simply waited until Newt came to him with a gallon of chocolate ice cream and the biggest bottle of bourbon he could find. It was a ritual that Alby indulged in willingly, though he wished Newt could at least wait until the weekend sometimes since being hung over the next day at work wasn't always the most pleasant of experiences. A knock on the front door pulled Alby out of his book with a sudden start. The day before Valentine's Day at 7:30 at night; Alby didn't even bother looking to see who it was through the peep hole before swinging the door wide open.

"He dumped me," Newt sobbed, grocery bags in both of his limp hands. Alby pulled him inside, carefully leading him into the small kitchen at the back of his apartment. "The bastard dumped me just in time to be alone on the day meant to be spent in pairs!"

"I'm so sorry, Newt. Did this one at least tell you why?" Alby asked as he pulled down bowls, glasses, and spoons. Newt hiccupped between his sobs and only managed to shake his head 'no'. Alby pulled Newt out of his chair and into his chest in a fierce hug while his shirt grew wet with Newt's flowing tears. "I'll get you through this, Newt. Do you want to put on a movie while we eat or do you want to drink ourselves into a stupor first?"

"Drinks and chocolate first," Newt ordered. He handed the supplies over to Alby who poured half a glass for Newt before dishing out the frozen treat. Newt downed most of the amber liquid in one go, a testament to his rotten mood. "Why does this always happen to me? What is so wrong with me that no one wants to stay with me for longer than a handful of months? Tell me, Alby, what is so horrible about dating me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you! You are beautiful and loving, and it's their problem if they can't see your value," Alby soothed as he refiled Newt's drink. "I know you are worth so much more than any of them give you credit for. I'm sorry they haven't given you a real chance, Newt, and I would do anything in my power to see you happy all the time if I were in their shoes." Newt smiled at Alby's words, as he visibly calmed down from his near hysterics. He shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, pushing the drink away.

"I'll try to avoid getting to buggin' loaded tonight," Newt explained at Alby's questioning look. Alby took a sip from his drink, his chest exploding as the liquid warmed him from the inside out. "I want you to know how much I really do appreciate you being my shoulder to cry on. I'm sure I've ruined many shirts crying into them."

"Worth every bloody penny," Alby countered. Newt smiled at his attempt to imitate the British accent and Newt's phrase. Newt climbed into Alby's lap and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck, breathing in the scent that was his best friend.

"I think I need to swear of dating and boyfriends for a while. Figure out what I want to do next," Newt declared. Alby nodded enthusiastically against Newt's chest in agreement. "Mind if I still crash here tonight or did you have plans before I barged over here unannounced?"

"My plan is to get Lord of the Rings into the DVD player and then you into bed for at least one good night's sleep."

"Sounds good enough for me. As long as I get to keep cuddling with you like this, of course." Alby's heart skipped a beat, and while he knew Newt did need the time away from all the serious and heavy relationships, he still hoped he could step into the role of the new boyfriend when the blonde was finally stable. No matter how long it took, Alby had waited years already, a few more months wouldn't be that bad of a wait for him at this point.


End file.
